Lamar Down
Lamar Down is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V that protagonists Franklin Clinton, Trevor Philips and Michael De Santa do independently. Mission Franklin is visited by Tanisha who tells him that Stretch set Lamar up with the Ballas, who are holding Lamar hostage at the Paleto Forest Sawmill. Franklin is initally reluctant to rescue Lamar, because he feels that he spends all his time getting Lamar out of trouble, but Tanisha asks Franklin to do it for her. Tanisha leaves and Franklin phones Lester and asks him to contact Michael and Trevor to help him rescue Lamar (despite the current state of their friendship). Franklin, Trevor, and Michael arrive at the sawmill and take up attack positions. They proceed to kill the Ballas and Franklin brings Lamar back home to Forum Drive. When they get there, Lamar and Franklin get into a small dispute, with Franklin recalling the many occasions he keeps Lamar out of trouble, only for Lamar to walk straight back into trouble. Franklin advises Lamar to remain civilized and stay out of trouble, and to abandon his "gang banging" lifestyle and get a real job, before giving him $50. Lamar leaves, and Franklin is confronted by Steve Haines and Dave Norton, who order Franklin to kill Trevor, due to his violent behavior and general liability. Franklin refuses, asking them to recruit Michael to do it instead, but Dave reveals that Michael can't because Trevor doesn't trust him and won't let Michael go near him. Steve and Dave drive off, and the mission ends. Jimmy texts Franklin after the mission, telling him about his father's movie premiere. At this point, the mission "Meltdown" unlocks. Mission Objectives *Go to the Paleto Forest Sawmill. - (Franklin) *Assume a battle position. - (Trevor) *Assume a battle position. - (Franklin) *Find Lamar. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Go to Lamar. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Take Lamar to the sawmill exit. - (Franklin or Trevor) *Protect Lamar. - (Franklin, Trevor or Michael) *Take Lamar back to his home. - (Franklin) Gold Medal Objectives *Headshots - Kill 18 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70% *Three Way - Kill an enemy with all 3 characters *Time - Complete within 13:30 Aftermath * It is possible for Franklin to call Stretch and confront him about his belief of setting Lamar up, in which he will threaten Stretch if the two are to cross paths again. * After calling Stretch, Franklin can call and inform Lamar. * Jimmy can be called by Franklin asking how he is doing living with Michael again. * Trevor can call Lamar in which he will thank him for saving him, however Trevor will ask Lamar to give his thanks to Franklin instead as he is the one who found out. Lifeinvader Posts (Franklin Lifeinvader) *Tanisha Jackson - "You did the right thing, Franklin. An idiot who loves you is better than no idiot at all. Be happy." (Michael Lifeinvader) *Jimmy De Santa - "Can't believe you're a movie producer! You're almost cool, Pop!" *Amanda De Santa - "I just got an invitation to a movie premiere! First thing I've opened in years that hasn't been a bill or a court summons. xoxoxo" Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 54 Lamar Down|Lamar Down Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 - Lamar Down (FPS Walkthrough)|First Person Walkthrough Soundtrack Trivia *This mission, along with Franklin and Lamar, are the only missions where Lamar speaks to Michael. In this mission he will either say "Thank you, sneaky dude", or "Bye! Thanks! Is we ever goin' get a proper introduction, dog?" when the group leaves the sawmill. *When Franklin asks Steve Haines about what he wants from him, sarcastically asking if Haines wants him to kill the president, Haines replies that it's "something more sensible", which is a reference to Ending A in the game, which is given by Haines. *A brief part of this mission, showing Franklin assaulting from the first position with an AP Pistol, is seen in the gameplay trailer. *This is a similar mission to Hostile Negotiation in GTA IV and Death Row in GTA Vice City, as they require killing several enemies surrounding a building to save an associate of the protagonist. In addition, none of the missions have a monetary award (in this mission, $50 is actually deducted from Franklin). *When Franklin is watching over the sawmill with the binoculars, Lamar will be wearing his normal green shirt. But when the player finds Lamar, he will be wearing a black shirt. *If you drive past the sawmill without going to the yellow marker, the shootout will automatically trigger even if you didn't meet Michael and Trevor beforehand. *Franklin can call Stretch after the mission. Franklin will accuse Stretch of setting up the meeting with the Ballas in order to kill Lamar. Stretch will deny this and warn Franklin to "be careful what he says". *If Trevor calls Lamar after the mission, Lamar will thank Trevor for helping save his life, and Trevor tells him to thank Franklin too. *If you switch to Michael after this mission, he will be driving home on the freeway and make a comment on the distance between Los Santos and Paleto Bay. If you switch to Trevor after this mission, he will be driving home as well, but singing "If you go out in the woods today, be prepared for a big surprise...", a line from the children's song "The Teddy Bears Picnic". *When you get in to Franklin's car after you rescued Lamar, The station will always be on West Coast Classics and the song will always be Ice Cube's You Know How We Do It. *If Franklin wears Families colors, a Ballas member will yell "He's from The Families, get him!" *It is possible to do this mission without hearing the phone call Michael receives from Dave after "The Wrap Up" and miss the first discussion regarding killing Trevor. *If the player goes back to the place the protagonists meet, Michael and Trevor's cars will be there. The player can access them but destroying them will cause the mission to fail. Navigation }} es:Lamar de problemas Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V